


The Love That Poisons All

by 01blackcat02



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom of Spades is slowly dying, but the king is too lost in love to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That Poisons All

“…and with this bill our fishing exports will increase to other kingdoms by…my liege? Um…as you see…"

Alfred drowned out the monotone voice. Sinking deeper into his rigid throne, the king’s eyes wondered around the spacious room currently crammed with annoying politicians.

The high ceiling made the voices echo further boring the young king. His eyes traveled to the painting of the previous monarchs, his ancestors...his family.  When Alfred was crowned he was only a boy, his father died an early death from an illness. His mother became regent queen guiding Alfred with the help of the kingdom’s jack, Yao.

The royal clock nested snugly in his pocked, its weight a constant reminder of the king’s responsibility to his kingdom, ticking the hours away. Alfred, without even having to look at the clock, knew that these boring but necessary affairs have sucked the past hour away from him.

Another voice joined the nasally one both rising in urgency trying to sway the king to their side. In all honesty Alfred did care, but he would rather share his company with another.

"My king, what do you suggest?" Alfred’s blue eyes darted to the pudgy faces of the two men. Yes, he definitely wanted a change of company.

"As of right now I can't make a committed decision, I will talk it over with the jack and the queen and we will resume this meeting at a later date." The young king bounced forward onto his feet before anyone could stop him, prompting the rest of the men and women to rise in respect of their monarch.

A hushed murmur spread around the vast room, quiet whispers flew from mouth to mouth sneering how this was the third time this week that the meeting was stopped early. Alfred ignored their implying whispers and hastily made it out of the heavy double doors. A few long passageways and darting past the helpers of the castle who tried to curtsy or bow to the king, but he pushed on, ignoring their voices.

Finally reaching the iron gate of his own private garden at the back of the castle, Alfred came to a stop. The ivy and roses intertwined around the old iron bars isolating the area, but the young man could still see through some wider patches into the serene garden. Pushing the gates open his nose was hit by the intense aroma of the different flowers.

The king briskly walked further into the green foliage, following a beaten down cobble path into the oak and fig trees, shrubs, bushes and the countless flowers. Clearing a bend in the path hidden by a rose bush, Alfred was faced with the most enticing scene. A small stream ran around the open knoll with a birdbath surrounded by forget-me-nots. A flock of blackbirds were cooling off in the water. A single weeping willow swaying amidst the silky floating fabrics tied to surrounding trees obscured the king’s view of the gazebo. The colourful silk covered the small structure, but Alfred knew what lied inside it.

Picking up a single stem of lavender, the king slowly made his way to the gazebo. He could see a figure through the gently swaying fabric lounging on the plush pillows on the floor. Pushing the silk aside Alfred gently kneeled onto the plush purple and golden pillows slowly moving towards the laying man in the center.

His back was turned and Alfred’s eyes wondered down the exposed pale skin donned in swirling tattoos. A few gold threads fell across the inked plane. His hips adorned in low cut pants loosely wrapped around the lither legs, the material ruffling in the breath. The golden locks, messy from sleep, were adorned with more gold threads and pearls intervened into the longish strands.

Alfred smiled observing the sleeping man, gently putting the flower into the golden hair, his long finger caressing the angular face tracing cheeks and lips, eventually moving down to the throat and over the shoulder. Lazily tracing the tattoos, the king’s thoughts wandered.

For the time being everything was peaceful, but he could feel the strain on this peace. The looks that some high officials gave him spoke of brooding trouble. Even the common people cast uneasy glances at the royals whenever they were present for a speech or parade.

“Something is troubling you, my love?”

Alfred roused from his musings, looked down at the man who stole his heart. Emerald green was shining in the afternoon light, his body stretched like a snake.

Alfred smiled, “Not at all. Did you sleep well?”

Arthur stretched out on the pillows. “Yes, it was lovely.”

Alfred leaned down capturing the teasing smile in a kiss. Small, but strong fingers intervened into the king’s honey locks lightly tugging the man down into a deeper kiss. Alfred’s tongue brushed against the plum lips which immediately opened up allowing the man more access.

Breaking apart for air, “Arthur...” Alfred moaned. He leaned down, half laying on his side half on top of Arthur capturing the soft lips again. The play of tongue continued both men melting into each other leisurely kissing and sucking pushing the tongue battle back and forth exploring and indulging in each other.

They broke apart, Alfred leaning his forehead against Arthur’s, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“You haven’t eaten yet have you?” A playful smile played on Arthur’s slightly swollen lips.

“No, how did you know?” Caressing the exposed left shoulder a strong hand traced invisible patterns into the warm skin adorned with thin golden thread.

“You just devoured me whole.” Came a playful response from the laying man. He grinned mischievously. “Here let me feed you.” Twisting around, Arthur reached for the platter of fruit further away of the cushions.

Grabbing the large dish and dragging it closer, Arthur placed a firm hand on Alfred’s clothed chest firmly pushing him down and straddling his hips. Picking up a grape from the bunch Arthur placed it in into his own mouth, moaning as the sweet juices ran down his chin and coating his fingers. A coy smile on his lips as the grape was swallowed with a breathy “delicious.”

Picking up another piece of fruit Arthur brought it down close to Alfred’s lips, teasingly brushing it against the round, equally swollen lips and quickly pulling back the offered treat as the king tried to eat it.

“Hey!” Alfred laughed, rising up slightly to get closer to the teasing hand of his lover.

Arthur smile widened as he prompted Alfred closer, but still held him down by the hips. Arthur ran his fingers through the king’s honey blond locks messing them up as he massages the scalp. Alfred moaned and Arthur gently placed the fruit into that hot mouth. Eyes locking as Alfred took a moment to suck on the juice covered fingers twisting his tongue around the grape and the two digits. Extracting his fingers Arthur grinned.

“Good?”

The kind chewed and swallowed, bringing his left hand up pulling Arthur close to crush their mouths together.

Breaking apart, “Now I’m positively starving.” Wolfishly grinned the blue eyed man licking his lips.

“Are you now? Well, I’ll feed you more then.” Bringing his index finger to lightly suck on the tip Arthur hummed. Looking over the various fruits on the large platter the smaller man considered his options.

“What should I give you? An orange perhaps? No, that fruit had lost its meaning on you. Oh! What about this?” Reaching over the man he picked up a ripened persimmon.

Breaking the swollen fruit in half the juices ran down Arthur’s hands dripping onto his exposed stomach and Alfred’s white shirt. Locking gazes with the laying man Arthur lifted his arm, pink tongue running up catching the sweet trail up to the hand holding the leaking half. Darting the wet muscle into the soft fruit Arthur sucked on the juices, some of it leaking around his mouth.

Alfred gulped, transfixed by the image before him. He felt his cock twitch as he watched Arthur sucking lips and hazy eyes. The other man’s left hand with the remaining half extended towards Alfred offering him the remaining half. The king licked his lips and brought them around the glittering texture of the persimmon. He moaned and invulnerably closed his eyes at the syrupy sweetness, sucking at the fruit as the excess juice pooled in Arthur hand and ran down his arm.

Having his fill Alfred abandoned the fruit and kissed down his lover’s arm, his right hand coming to massage at Arthur’s clothed ass, lightly feeling the thong through the thin material.

Arthur watched the king lick at the wet trails. Moaning as the large hand slipped under the low pants tracing over the thong straps on his hips, occasionally dipping between the mounds. He lightly ground down onto the hardening length encouraging it to grow.

Turning slightly to pick up another offering, the flushed man groaned as he picked up a cut piece of a watermelon feeling his king abandoning his arm in favour for his exposed nipple.

“I'm not done feeding you, your highness.” Breathlessly moaned Arthur.

Throwing the mushed up persimmon away he grasped Alfred’s chin and lightly pulled him up, the younger immediately seeking his mouth. A short tongue battle later, this one more desperate and urgent, Arthur pulled away.

“Open wide.” He smiled emerald eye’s gleaming.

The king obeyed, mouth open stains of juice around his lips and chin. Blue eyes watched as Arthur bit off a piece of the watermelon, chewing slowly, as he broke off another piece for Alfred and placed it into his awaiting mouth.

Sweet watery taste exploded on his tongue which soon became tangled with Arthur’s who mashed their mouths together again. Sweetness, wetness, and the burning hot feeling spread through Alfred. The battle shimmered down as the two shared the crushed fruit with each other.

Alfred’s hands rubbed over Arthur’s mostly exposed skin, spreading the sticky sweetness and staining their clothing. He was painfully hard and the solid length pressing against his stomach said as much for Arthur.

Breaking away but staying close Alfred whispered against his partners lips. “I want you to ride me.”

Arthur eyes clouded in lust and desire, “if that's what the king wants.”

Alfred kissed the expanse of Arthur’s cheek eventually latching onto his ear pushing his wet tongue into the shell. “Yes...gods yes…” The king moaned into it. Hands run up and down the snake like body tangling the gold threads and pearls.

Arthur wordlessly nodded. He lifted his hips up balancing on his knees. Alfred hastily pulled the loose pants down revealing a golden thong with more thread handing around the hips. Alfred in his haste broke a few making the hair-thin accents scattered and flow in the breath all over the gazebo.

“Ah! You’re breaking them!” Green eyes closed in pleasure as his hands pulled on the honey gold hair of his partner.

Latching again onto one of Arthur’s hard nipples his hands working furiously over Arthur’s clothed length and twitching hole. Alfred too desperate for contact muttered. “Don't care.”

Jerking up he let go of the bud with a rough pull. “I’ll get you more.” Kissing the warm skin over the rabidly beating heart, Alfred huskily whispered. “Did you keep it?”

Green eyes shimmered with understanding and a blush spread over the man’s face. “Yes. Ah!”

“Good. Maybe I’ll take it off today? Would you like that?” Tugging at the clothed length, Alfred gave it a rough squeeze.

“Gods yes!” Moaned Arthur pushing into the king’s hand.

“If you want that, you’re going to have to earn it.” Teased Alfred releasing the other man.

Arthur nodded in understanding. He moved down the length of Alfred’s legs, stopping momentarily to lightly push his lips against the other. Bending down with hips in the air, Arthur nuzzled into the tented crotch of his lover earning a moan of approval.

Looking up into the lusty blues, Arthur’s tongue darted out mouthing at the clothed erection. His lips and nose bit and bumped against the damp area with light encourages from Alfred. Teasing the younger male a bit more, Arthur finally untied the bets holding the pants, loosening the zipper with an appreciative moan from Alfred, who started to jerk up again.

Pulling the pants and underwear slowly down, released the thick length with a quick jump up. It bounced for a bit before Arthur grabbed it and with his sweet mouth engulfed the head. Slowly sucking in the pre-cum Arthur relaxed his throat and carefully descended onto the pulsing member.

Alfred was gripping the sheets leaning further back on his forearms to see his cock disappear into that hot mouth. He threw his head back when Arthur hummed and bobbled his head over the cock. The sensation of the shorter blond sucking him off always pushed the young king over his limit, but today he wanted to cum into Arthur’s tight hole.

“Arthur…ah! Stretch yourself as you coat it.” His face was flushed and clothing wrinkled, but he didn’t care. No one will disturb them here, Alfred made sure of that.

Alfred watched as a shaking hand reach out to the fruit platter. Arthur’s long fingers twisted into the cut open half of a mango, getting his fingers coated in its juices. Bringing it behind him Arthur pushed aside the thong and inserted two fingers into the hole. His breath hitch and saliva with pre-cum ran over the thick cock in his mouth.

Rough hands gripped his hair and pulled him down. Arthur relaxed his throat and forced himself to continue stretching his hole as Alfred roughly thrust into his mouth. Tears gathered in his green eyes and spilled over, but Arthur moaned around the jerking pulsating cock as his slicked up fingers worked to loosen him.   

Alfred tightened his hold on Arthur’s hair and with a final thrust up pulled Arthur off his cock. Still gripping the golden hair, Alfred pulled back exposing Arthur’s neck where the king proceeded to place his marks on the pale skin. His other hand gripped the slim hips, running over tattooed thighs. A few fingers traced the area around Arthur’s still thrusting ones. Then they came to massage his balls through the fabric and Arthur choked on a moan arching and thrusting up.

“That should be good right?” Impatiently whispered Alfred.

Arthur nodded, even if it wasn't he knew Alfred couldn't wait anymore. He extracted his wet fingers; some juice leaking from his hole and moved over Alfred’s waiting cock. Keeping the thong away the golden blond pressed down as Alfred pushed up in short rapid thrusts.

“Oh fuck!” His blue eyes closed as his cock was finally inside the tight hole.

Pounding up as Arthur rode him the two screamed and moaned in pleasure.

“Fuck! Arthur....so tight. Faster! I want to cum with you.”

Arthur complied his hole burning from the stretch and his thighs straining for fast movement. His own length was burning for release that he started begging.

“Please Alfred. Love. Please! Ah!” One of Alfred’s hands came up grabbing the fragile cloth wet from Arthur’s cock. He ripped it off in a single tug scattering more of the gold thread and pearls. The cock bounced free and balls hitting against Alfred’s rough blond hairs.

Alfred grasped the cock ring around his partner’s erection. Running his hand over the cock and occasionally pushing down into the slit at the head.

“I'm close Arthur hold on.”

The riding man had tears running down his cheeks he wanted to cum but forced his hips to move faster, clenching his hole around Alfred. The king moaned his one hand gripped at Arthur’s hip bruising the pale skin forcing the man to still as he buried deep inside releasing his seeds.

His orgasm hit hard and Alfred moaned and arched. Through the waves of his pleasure he released Arthur’s cock ring and watched through hooded lids as Arthur came all over their stomachs.

Alfred lay still filled with hazy pleasure watching Arthur arch back leaning onto his hands as the cum glittered on his skin under the sun rays.

“You’re beautiful.” Alfred quietly murmured sitting up tracing the threads of cum with finders rubbing it into the pale skin.

Arthur hummed in acknowledgment too tired to do much else. This was his first orgasm in a week, the finale of their current game. Alfred laughed and leaned back enjoying the warm sun and cool breath.

“I bet you taste like my cum and mango.” Fingers traced where they were still connected, his cock grew soft causing some fluid to leak out.

He threw off his jacket and unbuttoned his dress shirt throwing the damp clothing away. The cleaning maids would shake their heads, but would say nothing about the couple’s activities.

Reaching out he slid his pants off bunched up at the ankles and took Arthur’s as well, still around his left foot, throwing them away. Leaning back and flipping them around, careful to still remain inside the wet hole, probing himself on an elbow Alfred traced the contours of Arthur flushed face.

“Did you enjoy that?” Arthur smiled wordlessly nodded. “Good because we're just getting started.”

Green eyes opened to find Alfred smiling down at him with a pealed banana in his hand. It’s a good thing you’re a man and can take one of these. A wicked grin appeared on the tanned face with shimmering blue eyes.

“Come, I want you to lick it like it’s my cock.”

Amused smile stretched over Arthur’s lips and he arched a brown, but wordlessly went alone with the other man’s whims as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. The rough texture and curve of the fruit gently descended down his throat and Arthur tried hard not to bite down into it as the cock still in him began to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I know I should be working on my other stories (and I am I promise) but this has been sitting on my computer for awhile. I'm hoping you guys will share your thoughts on where this story might go. I have some general ideas, but feedback would be awesome!
> 
> Also thank you all for reading, commenting, and following all my other stories, it means a lot to me :) Again sorry for the long absence.


End file.
